


Avon's Ruminations

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drama, Gen, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon's thoughts after The Keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon's Ruminations

Avon turned restlessly in his bunk. Staring at the featureless ceiling didn't help. He'd tried to count all manner of objects in his head but sleep still eluded him.

The truth was, Avon was filled with anger and frustration. He was sick of Blake. The sight of the man made him ill. He tried to avoid any contact with Blake unless his presence was required on the flight deck or if Blake dragged him on another hare-brained scheme.

Avon preferred shutting himself away in a quiet corner, well away from a man he detested, doing research on the ship's technology or improving it.

He'd managed to ditch Blake on the Avalon mission. What a disaster that had been. Another in a long string of them. But he'd only managed that because Blake didn't need him then. If he had, Avon knew he would never have the chance to refuse. Blake would manipulate him into going one way or other, or bully him into it, or not telling him the truth about the dangers involved.

He had tried reasoning with Blake near the beginning of their association but it soon became clear that the man was too stupid to have logical conversations. Blake seemed to think that stating nonsensical things in a loud enough voice was an adequate response to any argument. The man couldn't tie his own shoe laces if Avon didn't provide instructions, complete with pictures. Blake seemed to think that relying on luck was a adequate substitute for intelligence.

Did Blake really truly think that all life was linked? Perhaps if your teacher was a green alien from one of the mindless Delta vids that Vila enjoyed. Entertainment for the brainless masses.

The man seemed to think that the best way to fight the Federation was to try to kill yourself while doing it. They hadn't lost anyone yet, but with Blake at the helm it was only a matter of time. He refused to listen to Avon's idea of using Star One rather than destroying it and causing millions of pointless deaths. The fool. He rarely liked any plan that didn't include killing the maximum number of people. Which meant that he regularly shot down Avon's ideas. No political leader for Blake. He'd rather lead armies to kill and destroy.

Avon was becoming increasingly frustrated and he felt trapped. Blake's moronic substitute for logic was what ruled on this ship. Avon was completely helpless as long as Blake controlled the others like puppets. The poor deluded fools didn't even know it. One day they would. But fools that they were, it would be too late. Most likely they wouldn't see it until Blake got one of them killed.

It was almost worth seeing one of them die just to see their faces of realization to what Blake really was. A ruthless fanatic who waded in the blood of others to achieve his goals. Avon had thought these fools would wise up after that mess on Horizon. When Blake drove them past the point of physical collapse and his only solution was to pump them full of more drugs so that they could keep serving his glorious cause. Then he jumped at the first opportunity to go after a Federation target even though Cally had told him that they were falling down around him and needed a complete lack of stress to recover. Self-serving bastard. Avon couldn't wait to see the last of him.

He just hoped that it wasn't Cally who would pay the price. For some reason the thought of her being the lesson that woke them all up, would make him feel… Avon shook his head slightly. It wasn't time to think of that. But…the day when he saw her lying on the ground after the Avalon android had knocked her out…he had rushed to her side and touched her gently. He didn't care if that bastard and Jenna were watching.

At times the others had shown flickers of intelligence. Cally, Jenna and even Vila was capable of it at times. But a few minutes with Blake and their brains became mush.

The man actually thought that Avon couldn't do without him. Just because Avon kept saving his life. The arrogance of the man. Of course he would save him. The man was too stupid to keep out of trouble. He was like an idiot child that constantly needed protecting. Avon would do it for any of them. If they didn't know that by now, then they were not only fools, they were blind. If any of them kept getting themselves in trouble - though he couldn't see it, any one of them, including Gan, had more brains than Blake did - Avon would save them too. It was what he did. Even though he said otherwise. The only one who seemed to understand that was Cally.

Avon was fed up. He had lined up a few possible bolt holes. There was only one missing element. He had to work out a way to get off the ship without being associated with Blake or the Liberator. Although the way he was feeling, it wouldn't take much to make him fed up enough to leave without a safe way to go. He had already reached it when Gan had his limiter malfunction. Avon had tried to leave then but circumstances got in the way. He would never admit that he was too good a man to let them all die. Yes, that would be a laugh. He'd surprised himself then. Though he really shouldn't be surprised. It was the one greatest weakness of his life. If it wasn't, he'd have ditched these fools long ago and let Blake get them all killed. It was infinitely safer being anywhere where Blake wasn't. Even Jenna had known that at the beginning but the woman seemed besotted with Blake. Logic couldn't reach her now. One day it would and he'd be able to say, welcome back to the real world.

For now, he would watch and wait. Either to leave alone or with the _Liberator_. He wondered if he could convince Cally to come with him. No. As long as she still believed in Blake, that would never happen. Avon's lips lifted in a snarl. One day she would see Blake for what he was too. It was inevitable.

 


End file.
